


Della Duck tries to be a parent.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Childishness, Children, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Cuties, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Innocence, Mommy Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Parent Della Duck, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Separation Anxiety, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I don't know what you want from me so here's a fiction about Phooey Duck getting rocked to sleep by his mother for the first time in his life. No, I don't think that's disturbing or weird at his age. Given his mental... I'll stop there before to avoid this getting depressing.
Relationships: Della Duck & Phooey Duck
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Della Duck tries to be a parent.

There was something different about Phooey Duck. In general but even compared to the strangeness of the Duck family, he was something of an anomaly. A notable oddity about his behavior when compared to his siblings was his childishly innocent mindset, he was much more kiddie than most kids his age. Not to say he was moronic or anything, merely naive to adorable degree. Phooey yawned and tugged at his mother's clothes. Della Duck paused her repairing of the plane, puzzled how he even got in here. Della got down and started cleaning herself off, asking softly, "What are you doing up?"

The yellow duckling rubbed his eyes and breathed out, "Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Donald and Huey and Dewey and Louie won't let me sleep with them so I can't sleep." The larger duck looked down in confusion. Why would he need to sleep in the same bed as his family members at this age? She kneeled down to eye level and pointed out, "But you are a big boy now honey, you have to sleep in your own bed." The yellow sweater took a sad look at that, hugging his mother tightly. The adult was taken off guard but quickly hugged her child back. The yellow beanie whispered, "But... I don't want to be without you or Scrooge or Donald or Huey, Dewey, and Louie. I'm scared."

The pilot backed up as she still held on to her son, he looked so much like Donnie use to with those bangs over his eye. Those golden eyes looked at her and it was so very heartbreaking to even consider saying no. The lady picked up her kid, cuddling him dearly and close like he might disappear. She sighed, "Why are you scared, sweetie?" The unbirthed clighed to her desperately. He mummbled clearly enough to be understood, "I'm scared that I might not see them again when I wake up." Della kissed her golden egg on the forehead to assure him that he was safe here. 

Phooey nuzzled his mom, hushed, "You aren't upset with me?" Della Duck smiled softly and shook her head no, walking out of the building to find a bed. The fourth triplet nervously commented, "Mommy, can I sleep with you?" Figuring that she wasn't exactly going to get too many opportunities to have these kinds of moments with her children anymore given that they weren't little kids, she nodded. The 4/3 smiled sleepily as laid his head on her shoulder, he yawned, "Can you tell me some of the adventures you and Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Donald had?" The blue eyed lady thought for a few moments. 

The short haired lady answered, "Sure. Did Donald ever tell you about the time he, Scrooge, and I found a island in the sky?" The yellow eyed boy shook his head no. 

As they walked to the car, she excitedly told him. 

The End.


End file.
